Candy Overload!
by KidGoku13
Summary: What happens when you give kid Goku and kid Vegeta two costumes and a cemetary? Bardock must save one of them from certain doom, and keep the other from peeing his pants.Inspired by 'Chibi Sleepover' HAPPY HALLOWEEN! one-shot


**Ah, heck, I'm at school and unable to reach my floppy disk, so I thought I'd do TWO Halloween ficcys for you guys!! Because...you roxors my soxors!!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything related.**

**Inspiration for this from 'Chibi Sleepover'. Make SURE to read it!! This uses ages and plot for 'An Ordinary Family' minus Vegeta. Vegeta in this is 6 like Goku. AND I put Table in for good measure. He's 3 in this. Yaaaay new OVA!!**

* * *

"Daaaaad?" Goku asked sweetly.

"What do you want?" Bardock asked, catching on that his son wanted something.

"I love you..." Goku smiled.

"What did you do?" Bardock knew his son HAD to have done something.

"Nothin..." Goku said sheepishly, "I was wondering if I could go trick-or-treating with Vegeta..."

"Come again?" Bardock had never heard of this strange Earthling thing called 'trick-or-treating'.

"It's where you go to a buncha houses getting candy!!" Goku said, wide-eyed at the thought of free sweets.

"I guess...on one condition." Bardock said seriously.

"Yessir?" Goku asked. He showed the utmost respect to Bardock, for he was the only person he called 'sir'.

"You have to split it with me." Bardock winked.

"MKAY!!" Goku nodded then ran outside.

"Well?" Vegeta asked, his arms crossed.

"He said okay, but we have to share with him." Goku nodded.

"So each of us only gets half of what we earn...that bites..." Vegeta sighed.

"Huh?"

"My Father wants some too." Vegeta scowled.

"Oh..."

"Big brother!!" Table cried, latching onto Vegeta's leg, "I wanna come too!!"

"No! You're staying home!!" Vegeta hissed.

"But..." Table looked like he was going to cry, "You're mean!! I'm telling Daddy!!"

"Tattle-tale." Vegeta stuck his tounge out.

"Booger-face!!" Table stuck out his tounge also.

"Nyaaaah!!"

"Nyaaaah!!"

"Guys..." Goku began.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!!" they both yelled.

* * *

After 30 minutes, Vegeta made a deal with Table.

"Look, I'll give you some of my candy if you stay home."

"Nuh-uh." Table shook his head.

"I'll give you a whole 4th!! That's more than half!!" Vegeta lied.

"Really? How so?"

"4 is bigger than 2." Vegeta smirked.

"Okay!!" Table then ran off happily.

"DARN IT!! NOW I ONLY GET A FOURTH OF WHAT I FIND!!" Vegeta yelled.

"I'll give you some of mine..." Goku said.

"Okay...we'll have to go to EVERY house if we want a lot though..." Vegeta sighed, "Come on, let's go find costumes..."

"Costumes?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. We have to wear costumes or we don't get candy!!" Vegeta hissed.

"Oh..."

* * *

At the store...

"Vegeta, I don't get it...how come we have to wear costumes?" Goku asked.

"BECAUSE you fool!!" Vegeta cleared hist throat, "Zombies come out on Halloween, and if they see your face, they eat your brain!!"

"What?!" Goku exclaimed.

"It's true. And NEVER walk near a cemetary on Halloween. Ghosts will eat your soul." Vegeta added.

"That's not true!!" Goku said, "What's a cemetary?"

"You idiot..." Vegeta sighed, "Come on..."

Vegeta's costume of choice was a vampire, and Goku was a sheet ghost.

"Come on, it's getting dark." Vegeta said, and began walking down the street.

"Okay!" Goku smiled, but could not be seen due to the sheet.

"Of all things, why choose a GHOST, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"I dunno." Goku shrugged.

"I'll never understand a low-level like you..." Vegeta sighed. They then began their journey...the best kind of journey. The journey for candy!!

* * *

Back at the house.

"Father, where'd Kakarot go?" Raditz asked, "I thought I saw him earlier..."

"Trick-or-something or other with Vegeta...long story short, I get free candy." Bardock said, not really paying attention.

"Oh..." Raditz then walked off.

(aren't those random moments so much fun?)

* * *

Vegeta and Goku had manged to get a LOT of candy. They had gone to EVERY house, except for one. The one down the street, near a cemetary.

Vegeta was debating whether or not to go to it. On one hand, he heard the lady who lived there had every type of candy imaginable, and was very nice. On the other hand, he didn't want to risk having his soul devoured by ghosts.

"Vegetaaaaaaaaaaa..." Goku whined, "I wanna gooooo..."

"Shut up, Kakarot!!" Vegeta hissed.

"Are we gonna go or not?!" Goku asked.

"SHUT UP!!" Vegeta repeated, even louder.

"I don't even get it...why aren't we going? I don't see a scentmentary."

"Cemetary, you idiot. THERE'S ONE RIGHT THERE!!" Vegeta pointed to it.

"Look, I'll SHOW you there's nothing there." Goku said, and walked off toward it. A white flash took Goku away, "AAAH!!"

"Kakarot?! KAKAROT?!" Vegeta exclaimed. He then ran back to Bardock's house as fast as his little legs could take him.

* * *

Vegeta busted through the door.

"What's wrong?" Bardock asked.

"WeweregettingcandyandthenKakarotwenttothecemetarybuteveryoneknowsghostseatsoulsonHalloweenandso-" Vegeta said quickly.

"Slow down!!" Bardock said.

"Kakarot's soul is getting eaten by a ghost, and you've gotta hurry or it'll be too late!" Vegeta said, then ran off, Bardock following him.

* * *

"He was right there when it happened." Vegeta pointed to the spot where Goku was when the ghost took him away.

"Let's go." Bardock said. Vegeta stood in place.

"No way!! You can go if you want to, but I'm not going anywhere NEAR that place!!"

"You're coming!!" Bardock then shoved Vegeta in and followed.

"Kakarot!!" Bardock called, "Kakarot, this isn't funny!! Come on out!!"

"Oooooooooooh..." a voice said.

"AAAAH!!" Vegeta yelled, "ZOMBIE!!" he then darted out of the cemetary.

"Coward..." Bardock sighed, then took a fighting stance, "Who's there?!"

"Ooooooooooh..." this time, there were two voices.

Bardock crept over to the source. There were Goku and Table, covered in chocolate.

"What are you two doing?" Bardock asked.

"Candy overlooooooooad..." they moaned.

**Happy Halloween!! Let this be a lesson to you!! NEVER eat TOO much candy all at once!!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


End file.
